The present invention relates generally to pipe connection constructions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fitting construction for the connection of pipes in which the pipes to be connected are shaped in such a manner that the connection points are more securely sealed from leakage. Also, the present invention discloses a pipe assembly in conjunction with a known type having a threaded end, which is especially suitable for "anti-leakage" connection of pipes.
A well-known type of pipe connections is that an internally threaded end of one pipe is screwed to an externally threaded end of another pipe with suitable sealing means, such as glues, jackets, petroleum jellies, etc. being applied to the threadedly engaged section to facilitate fluid flowing from one pipe to another pipe without leakage. Although leakage from the engaged section between the pipes of the above type pipe connection is reduced to a certain degree and has been used quite satisfactory, the present invention makes additional improvements thereto.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to improve the pipe fitting construction suitable for effectively sealing the fluid flowing therewithin from leakage in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.